Rach Neumann
Rach Neumann, AKA the Blue Tea Thief is an easter egg character seen in many different games made by Blue Tea Games. He also appears in multiple Dark Parables games, including one made by Eipix. Appearance Rach Neumann always has the exact same appearance. He is wide-eyed and slack-jawed, with most of his teeth missing. His clothing is modernish, usually simple slacks and a button-down shirt. He wears a newsboy cap. In The Exiled Prince, we see his skeleton, as well. We can tell it's him because of the newsboy cap and the diary found in the next room - with a picture of the thief himself. In The Final Cinderella, we find a puppet version of Rach Neumann inside Mirror World. The face is mostly the same, but the puppet's mouth is closed instead of opened. In Jack and the Sky Kingdom, we found his skeleton with his satchel in the dungeons. In Return of the Salt Princess, he was chasing after Princess Brigid until he got her trapped at a dead end. He tried to attack her with a knife, but she turned him into salt thanks to her dragonflies. Rach attempted to flee, but his body completely turned into salt with his mouth open. Later, his body was destroyed by Nuada, although his head remains intact. History No one knows who the Blue Tea Thief is or why he appears in so many games. It's a mystery, but a fun one! The character is usually described as a thief or adventurer who's met an awful fate. We usually find his carcass, but sometimes he's illustrated in a portrait or other kind of imagery. His name is shown in The Exiled Prince, where we see a page from his diary. We see the name again in Jack and the Sky Kingdom, on a document inside a satchel beside a photo of Rach. In Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, Rach can be seen in the Queen's Treasury, as one of the golden statues of people who fell prey to Leda's Golden Touch. The Fairytale Detective calls him by name in her observations of him - and seems to be aware of his continued forays into unfortunate adventures. In Return of the Salt Princess, Rach is a wanted outlaw who was chasing after Princess Brigid at the beginning of the game. After the princess got caught in a dead end, she had to turn him into salt to escape. His body was then destroyed by Nuada who threw a large boulder at him, his head still in intact though. Powers and Abilities * Knife wielding: As an outlaw, Rach presumably is good at using a weapon for robbery, considering the fact that he is a dangerous person. * Dying: One of his infamous talents is dying and making more appearances in future games. Relationships * Jack (fellow treasure hunter) * Emma (fellow treasure hunter) * Raphael (fellow treasure hunter, deceased) * Leda (got turned by the princess' golden touch) * Princess Brigid (failed victim for attempted robbery) Trivia * The name Rach is German for "rough" or "stiff". Alternatively, it could mean "frog". * Rach's surname, Neumann, is German for "New Man". Quotes Quotes from Rach * "They call me insane, but I will find this hidden castle!" (from diary in The Exiled Prince) * "No one will ever doubt the Great One!" (from diary in The Exiled Prince) * "I'll prove to everyone that I am the greatest thief the world has ever known!" (from note found in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Quotes about Rach * "Another futile adventure of Rach's, I suppose." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= skeleton.jpg|Rach's Skeleton in the Underground Palace thief spider up.jpg|Rach's body wrapped in web rachneumann.jpg|Close-Up of Rach's dead body rach neumann pirate.jpg|Puppet Pirate Rach Neumann rachskeletonjack.jpg|Skeleton with Rach Neumann's Satchel, Jack and the Sky Kingdom rachneumannjack.jpg|Satchel on Corpse, Jack and the Sky Kingdom gold-rach.jpg|Golden Rach Neumann, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star RSP confronting Rach.png RSP Rach with a knife.png RSP Rach attacked.png Photo 2017-09-28 21-42-29 Modified.jpeg|Rach turning into salt RSP Rach.png RSP Rach close up.png RSP Alley.jpg|Rach's intacted head Rach.png |-|Concept art= Giant spider concept.jpg|Rach Neuman concept art from Hansel and Gretel Rach_salt_statue_BW_concept_art.jpg|Rach salt statue black and white concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Rach_salt_statue_colour_concept_art.jpg|Rach salt statue color concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram |-|Artifacts= rach neumann.jpg|Diary Entry, The Exiled Prince gold-rach-note.jpg|Rach's Note, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star |-|Other images= macabre mysteries.jpg|Macabre Mysteries (Non-Dark Parables Game) Dp14popup03.jpg|Wanted Poster of Rach Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Return of the Salt Princess